1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative bows for use in the basket and gift industries, decoration and display industry and floral trade industry. In particular this invention relates to decorative bows fabricated from laminated gift wrap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorative bows are conventionally made from ribbon and either packaged as a complete bow or a ribbon assembly that can be converted into a bow, i.e. a pull bow. It may be difficult to match the bow to the gift wrap unless a solid colour of ribbon is used for the bow. In addition the bows are typically not waterproof and may not be suitable for outdoor use.